


Snowdrop

by ohhliv



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anatomy, Asgard, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Dom Loki (Marvel), Eventual Romance, F/M, Forensics, Human Biology, Jotunn Biology (Marvel), POV Female Character, Romance, Science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhliv/pseuds/ohhliv
Summary: Elisyn Post is one of the best forensic and biology analytics working with the Avengers and helping them from case to case. Until she is one day, unintentionally abducted by Loki. However, she uses this as an excuse to further her research into the biology surrounding Asgard and even the anatomy of its denizens. She eventually becomes... intimate with the anatomy of a certain prince. But that is a long ways away, as his character is certainly difficult to deal with.





	Snowdrop

Home. Sweet, tangy aromas of coffee as its steam rose from the dark liquid abyss of saving grace. Books piled on tables and cracked chairs and counters. Houseplants hanging from windows. Their green foliage lifting to the heavens in praise. Rays of light caressing the obstacles in its beaming path. Dust passing here and there like excited children. Landing on the soft furball whose belly rose and fell in the rhythmic cycle of deep dreams. She reached for it. 

‘Just a moment longer.’  
.  
.  
.

Elisyn breathed deeply. The air no longer warm with the scent of coffee and sunlight, but machinery and cold, cold concrete. She sighed as she turned over supinely, her curls flopping over her sleep-swollen face. She sat up as her back creaked and cracked into place out of protest. Every muscle in her body, sore from their lack of true rest. Trudging out of her sanctuary of blankets she dressed blindly, putting on the same uniform, her hair in the same messy bun, and shoving her feet into the same shoes- as she did every day. 

Opening the door to her room, Elisyn was met with the loud ruckus of the other employees waking up to keep the entire Avengers Facility running. Not that they were praised for it in any way. No, the top engineers and designers were simply placed here, paid a decent sum of money for their work and sat in the shadows of ‘The Mighty Avengers’. Pathetic. 

At least the food was good.  
.  
.  
.

“Hey, El?”, one of the interns entered her lab.

“Yeah?” she kept working on dissecting the newest, well, ‘thing’ Tony had dragged into her lab. 

“You have a request from Mr.Stark.” They fiddled with their hands.

“Just send me the email, and next time just ask the secretary before you interrupt me, ‘kay?”

“No, he’s-” she was interrupted and moved aside by the man himself.

“Look there’s something we got, and it’s big. No one knows what it is. It came down from the big light portal that blondie came out of so just come with me and finish that later.” He sounded quite urgent, that did not affect her at all. She waved him off.

Another voice joined Tony’s, shaking the room as it resonated off the walls, “Even I do not even know what it is, Miss Elisyn. It is from my realm, but I cannot recognize its origin or physicalities. It is a completely new species.”

Elisyn’s ear perked up and she laid her scalpel on the metal tray that held the lump of gray oozing flesh in front of her. “Do I get to name it?” 

Thor laughed, “She is quite cute, is she not?”

Tony bit his cheek, “Yes, fine you can name it if that’s what gets you out.” 

Elisyn removed her soiled gloves and grabbed her travel kit, “Alright, lead the way.”  
.  
.  
.

Her knees popped as she kneeled in front of the carcass. It looked to be fresh, rigor mortis had set in as it should have. Although there was something unpleasantly rubbery about the entire corpse. No animal on earth looked as this one did, however, its features looked oddly-

Elisyn crawled as she wrestled with the carcass, tearing away at the skin of its head. She reached into her kit pulling out a large scalpel, the head thick and sharp enough to cut through even wood and plunged it into the quadruped carcass hide. With one swift, practiced motion she tore through the dermis and inside. A small white note laid on top of the carcass’ true face. A stuffed dummy. Elisyn sighed and sat back on her rear as she examined the small paper. 

“What’d you find?” Tony yelled from a few hundred feet away. Staying back with all the other wary Avengers and officials.

She held up the note in response and waved it.

Electric energy erratically swam through the air around her, the thundering voice of Thor reaching to her until-.

She opened it.  
Written in a fine hand, the gold whorls looped into, ‘Hello, Brother.’ 

“No!-”

Around her, a cast of warm cascading yellow, white, blue, red, light bathed Elisyn. The chromatic force lifted her body, even felt her soul ripped from her native realm as she was shot into the atmosphere, and then, nothing. She felt light. Heavy. Full. Empty. Warmth. Cold. Searing pain and sudden comfort, until she landed softly on her knees.  
.  
.  
.

When she opened her eyes, only her reflection stared back at her in a pool of inky blackness flecked with silver crystal ingrained in the polished granite. She took in a shaky breath and allowed her taupe, slender hands to spread over the magnificent cool of the stone against her hot flesh. 

The tip of a blade pressed against her back. Turning her head she observed in her peripheral the long golden blade etching into her dorsal. She raised both of her hands as a sign of innocence. The man huffed and prodded her. She scowled and raised herself to her feet, Although still shaken by the odd whirlwind of events. 

“Who are you?” he prodded her again, a warning to hasten her response.

“Elisyn.”

“Why are you here?” 

“I don’t know I just opened a note and now I’m here. It’s not like I wanted to come unannounced.” 

Halfway through her sentence the man let out a knowing sigh and lowered the sword. She turned and was met with a man much larger than anyone she had met in New York. His biceps the size of the vases adorning the walls, and a beard that reminded her of an upside down fir tree. The fiery hairs swaying in the humid breeze from his large bulbous nose. 

“Come.” he beckoned her with the sword.  
.  
.  
.

“My Lord, I come with a visitor from Midgard.” He bowed, one knee touching the floor as his right arm thumped over his left breast. “I Present to you, Miss Elisyn of...”  
She walked past the kneeling warrior, “New York.”

The entire court leaned forward with Odin as he scrutinized her with his one good eye. A tall lanky, yet well-built man sat on the right side of Odin. Elisyn assumed him to be a Prince of some sort. He looked down at her with gleaming amusement. To which she returned with a challenging raised eyebrow. His face twitched.

“Well, Miss...Elisyn, I suggest you explain yourself.”

“There is nothing to explain...Your Majesty.” she held her head high, nose tipped up. A wave of excitement ran through the court. Odin leaned on his scepter as he sat forward. 

“Then why are you here?”

“I want to study your people, what makes them up to be the beings they are. I want to study your flora and fauna. What lives here and thrives here. You see everything on Midgard is explored and plundered. I want to discover for myself something I have never seen nor knew before.” She lied completely, however she decided to make use of whatever mess she was brought into. 

The man to the right of Odin shifted slightly, “I would let her stay father. She seems eager.” 

“Quiet, Loki,” Odin raised his hand to quiet the court as well. “I will allow you to do so, but remember, you will always have someone watching you at one point or another until you have gained my full trust.” 

Elisyn bowed, “As you wish.”  
.  
.  
.

It had been three days since Elisyn had arrived on Asgard. The small room she stayed in had the wonderful view of a deep forest beyond the city walls. Over a hill even there were the small traces of a mountainous waterfall. Its mists clouding above the treetops like silk. She left the window open in her room. The large nearly floor to ceiling openings held the billowing lavender curtains in place as they twisted and danced. Matching the soft purple hues of her cotton dress. Elisyn had welcomed the Asgardian style of clothing, as it did not require the need for constraining undergarments, but was cool to the touch and...breezy. A wonder to wear in the warm temperatures of a newborn summer.

An array of flowers and bones sat on the wooden desk in front of her, a stack of books alongside her as she organized her project of reconstructing a fox-like skeleton. Sketching out the animal for her own first and then another sketch. Labeling the bones in the order they most likely went. She smiled as she pasted the yellowed paper onto the wall in front of her desk with putty. She sat back and sipped the flower tea one of the sweet, shy handmaidens made for her and stretched her muscles. Feeling them strain against her own bones. ‘A walk would be nice’.  
.  
.  
.  
The garden was her favorite place so far, no one was there save the few servants cutting through to another area of the palace, but that was all. She only had the pleasant musical company of the insects that buzzed around, hopping from flower to flower and birds that sang cooed songs to one another. 

Finding a small shaded area, a new one to her added lists of wondrous discoveries within the palace. She lied on a large stone bench under a heavy, deep-green leafed tree. Watching, mesmerized by the slow, lazy sway of the leaves as fingers of sunlight poked through the roof of foliage above. 

“You seem comfortable.” An amused voice called to her.

Loki. She straightened herself and gave a polite smile, “I am, thank you for noticing.” ‘Alright now leave.’ She pleaded within her mind.

Instead, the prince sat next to her, moving her feet out of the way. She frowned at him, and he responded with a chaste laugh. “Why did you lie, darling?” 

‘Darling?’

“Because I saw the chance to.”

“I do not like liars.” 

“Yet, you are one.”

A fire lit in his eyes, “Dangerous words, kitten.”

“Kitten?” she raised an eyebrow.

Loki nodded and turned so that he faced her directly, “You are nothing more to me than a small, mewling, kitten.” 

Elisyn made to slap him but found her wrist caught in his vice-like grip. The pressure of his bondage, almost crushing, but not painful. 

“Let me go.” she seethed.

He laughed, a cold warning filling the small space around them as he leaned forward, nearly pinning her to the side of the bench.

“You’re a curious one, Snowdrop,” he released her and stood up to make his way out of the thick alcove, “call or visit me whenever you need help with your little...projects.”

Elisyn opened her mouth to question but was left with nothing. No one but herself remained in the area. It seemed empty now, and something pulled at her soul. Something toward Loki, but she shoved it deep inside herself and worried her bottom lip. Until something cold dropped on her scalp from above. Looking up a thin extended branch of white flowers hung precariously over her head. They were not native to Asgard, Elisyn knew that much. But, a pang of curiousness washed over her heart as she realized the small drooping bunch of flowers was indeed from Midgard. 

“Snowdrops,” she whispered. 

‘Yes, darling.’


End file.
